Undying
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: Shortly after the Winter War, Uryu and Orihime sleep together. After Orihime rejects him, it is revealed that she is pregnant. Before she can tell him of the emotions of her heart however, Uryu is killed by Hollows. Orihime finds herself within her grief to having loved Uryu in death.
1. Love

_Love_

 _It had started when Inoue-san had kissed him. Uryu didn't know how to respond. Her lips pressed against his own, and he was still as she pulled back. For a brief moment, she stared. Then, her lips lowered against his again. His lips moved against her as they continued to kiss. He felt himself press against her, tasting her lips as he pressed his own against hers. Their kisses suddenly became feverish, their hands brushing against each other's limbs and sucking on each other's lips. Inoue-san suddenly moaned and he felt her leg brush against his hip. Uryu slightly blushed. It was only a couple of moments and he already had an erection. Inoue-san's lips made him forget about his problem. Their kisses became passionate, feverish with need as Uryu pressed his swollen lips against her own. Inoue-san's hands brushed against his shirt, and he followed her lead. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, seeing Inoue-san's eyes on his chest as the material fell to the floor. Uryu caught her lips as moved her hands over his chest. Her fingers felt hot against his skin, and Uryu gasped as Inoue-san started kissing his chest, her lips pressing light touches against his flesh when she suddenly moved her one of her fingers to his nipple, where it hardened under her ministrations._

 _"Inoue-san…" Uryu gasped as the burnt-orange haired girl when she connected his lips to his after a passionate kiss. "Inoue-san…I…"_

 _"Please." Suddenly Uryu found one of his hands holding one of Inoue-san's breasts. "Please…touch me here." Uryu followed his classmate's gaze and could see that her eyes were dilated. He gave her another sweet kiss before removing her shirt, allowing his heated gaze to lie on her bra, which were barely holding her large breasts. "Ishida-kun…" Hearing his name made his penis harden even more, and Uryu unclasped the bra that held her breasts, where it lay unforgotten on the floor. The dark-haired Quincy stared at Inoue-san's breasts. They were…beautiful. The nipples were rosy pink, and the mounds fit into his hand as he squeezed. Inoue-san began to moan, crying out his name._

 _As she had done with him Uryu pressed his fingers along her nipples, circling and touching them until they hardened underneath his touch. "Ishida-kun…" came a breathless reply. Uryu absentmindedly wondered what nipples tasted like as he kissed her breasts, softly, barely leaving his lips connected to her skin. They were so big. He lowered his lips onto her nipple, his tongue slightly teasing as Inoue-san continued to breathe unevenly and gasp. Uryu began to lick until the nipple hardened, feeling like a small stone under his touch before he stopped licking and began to suckle. Uryu heard Inoue-san moan breathlessly as he continued to suckle her left nipple. His other hand began to squeeze and fondle the other breast, with Uryu suckling as his mouth moved over Inoue-san's hard nub and her areola. She continued to breathlessly gasp beneath him, pressing her breasts against his face. Uryu continued to move his mouth over her nipple, licking it one last time before kissing the border between both her breasts. Inoue-san moaned, gasping heavily before Uryu continued to press wet, passionate kisses along her abdomen, his tongue licking the last piece of uncovered skin before kissing Inoue-san again. Their kiss was brief and gentle, and Uryu allowed his fingers to caress the burnt-orange hair before he began to speak the words that he never had the courage to speak until now._

"Orihime…anata o aishiteru."

 _He meant every word that he said, but before Uryu could tell if Orihime would respond to his words, he gave a gasp when he felt her touch near his thigh._

 _"Orihime…what are you…?"_

 _"I want to touch you too, Uryu." Hearing his name on her lips, a sign of intimacy and love, almost made Uryu shake with joy he did not know he possessed. He felt Orihime discard the pants he was wearing, and was almost embarrassed when she continued to stare._

 _"Orihime –" His words were cut short when Orihime softly pressed her palm against his bulge. He gave a gasp, and almost cried out when the teenage girl pulled down his underwear, along his erection to spring free._

 _"Uryu…" There was almost a look of wonder on Orihime's face. He could see faint liquid on the tip, and the young Quincy almost pulled away before a choked gasp escaped from his throat. Orihime had his penis in her mouth. Her small mouth caressed the tip, almost swallowing the secretion on the top. Uryu gasped further as Orihime began to suck, her mouth moving against the very sensitive flesh, humming slightly as Uryu began panting and groan as the suction continued. He had never experienced such pleasure before. Orihime continued to suck, causing more waves of pleasure to surge through him when she suddenly caressed his sack and he bucked his hips, incoherent gasps escaping from him when Orihime gave him a harsh suck and pulled her lips away._

 _"I wanted to see what it tasted like," she said, a hint of her saliva still on him when she pulled away. She moved his lips against his own, and they began to kiss again, their tongues lightly connecting before Uryu pulled away to breathe._

 _"Orihime…" Uryu's whisper faded into existence as he gaped as Orihime's small hand found its way around his penis. Her fingers slided around the base before cupping his balls again. He felt pre-come beginning to leak, the fluid around Orihime's hand as she continued to stroke him._

 _"Ahh…ahh…" Uryu moaned as Orihime rubbed one of her fingers on his slit. "Ori…hime…" She did it again, making a low sound escape from him. Her touch faded, and Uryu stared as Orihime removed the last of her clothes, standing naked in front of him._

 _"Uryu…" The young Quincy stared at the young woman who was now lying in his bed. "Uryu…" At the sound of his name, the dark-haired young man moved toward Orihime, lowering himself to her until their privates were almost touching._

 _"I'm going to try something, okay Orihime?" Uryu whispered in her ear. She nodded her consent, and Uryu began to move his fingers towards her vagina. His thin fingers eased in, stroking her wherever he could reach. Uryu felt Orihime wreathe beneath him. He felt her wetness, white and smooth against his fingertips. His fingers caressed her folds, feeling himself gasp with her as he inserted another finger._

 _"Uryu…I…" Orihime breathed as a third finger was inserted. Uryu thumbed her slit, making her cry out and buck her hips. "Uryu…!" she cried as the young Quincy removed his fingers and began to move his mouth over her folds. He felt her liquid coat his mouth, feeling her hands in his hair as he began to lick and suck. Before she could plead for him to continue, Uryu removed his mouth and softly caressed her cheek._

 _"I heard that the first time is usually very painful, so I tried my best to help." He gave her a soft kiss before he began to push himself inside her._

 _Orihime began to cry, her tears coating her cheeks as Uryu slowly moved inside her and kissed her tears. Soon she began moan and gasp not in pain, but in pleasure. Uryu began lost, only seeing Orihime and her beautiful eyes and the pleasure building in his body._

 _"I love you…Orihime…" Uryu whispered. Pressure was beginning to build inside him. The dark-haired Quincy was covered in sweat, and he watched the girl he was making love to as she opened her lips._

 _"Kurosaki-kun…"_

 _Uryu felt himself ejaculate inside her as his heart stopped and spontaneously broke into millions of pieces. He felt himself pull out of her, his thin body staring as Orihime suddenly smiled and whispered, "Kurosaki-kun…" before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Uryu swallowed and had briefly hoped he had misheard Orihime, but he had not. The young Quincy swallowed the burning in his throat and silently covered Orihime with one of his blankets and turned beside her, watching her smiling face, kissing her again one that last time. Her face was the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes._


	2. Morning

He remembered every heated touch. Ishida Uryu now sat on his bed, the covers neat and clean as if the actions of last night had not occurred. He remembered the breathless gasps and his own moans echoing in the room last night. Uryu knew better than to think that it hadn't happened. He had woken in the late morning alone, without a familiar figure with beautiful burnt orange hair waving across her face. She hadn't even left a note behind, and her clothes which had been scattered around the room were gone. Silently, Uryu pressed his face in a pillow, hoping to find fragrance of the perfume of Inoue Orihime. Despite knowing that Inoue – no, Orihime – wore no such things, Uryu had to hope. The night had almost seemed like a dream. The dark-haired Quincy stood, wearing pulling on last night's clothes, remembering of how he had caressed her hair and whispered the words he had finally said. The young Quincy thought about what had happened to cause the cold Ishida Uryu to sleep with the kind and popular Inoue Orihime. Uryu had found a crying Orihime at his door, sobbing that Kurosaki had not even acknowledged her after losing his Shinigami powers. It had been a month since Kurosaki had awoken from his coma since his fight with Gin. Uryu had seen the relief on Kurosaki's face when he found out that everyone was safe. Uryu had shortly left after that, uncomfortable with the thought of the goodbye Kurosaki would have to say to the Shinigami Rukia, who had changed his world and his life.

" _He was so sad…so I tried to cheer him up, but…" Orihime had whispered, her tears increasing as her words became inaudible to her sobs. Uryu had listened, a familiar burning anger in his stomach as he stared at the beautiful crying girl in front of him. Knowing very well of how she felt. Before he could stop himself, Uryu found himself holding Orihime, stroking her hair as she continued to sob. Kurosaki had not acknowledged the girl who loved him since the beginning of the first year. The former Shinigami had ignored her efforts to raise his spirits, only staring at the space where a Kuchiki Rukia had once stood after they had said their goodbyes. His eyes were now dull, not one of those of victory, and Orihime had in vain tried to talk to him. But he had ignored her. He had turned away and walked silently into his house without acknowledging anyone._

 _As Uryu held Orihime, he almost wanted to laugh at the irony. He knew of Kurosaki's feelings for the dark-haired Shinigami, even though he wouldn't acknowledge it himself. Orihime had told him of how desperate Kurosaki had been to reach Kuchiki Rukia when she had almost been executed by the Soul Society, and of how the new Shinigami had not paid any heed to how powerful his opponents were. He had been aware of Orihime's own feelings for the orange-haired former Shinigami, as he had listen to her speak about him constantly in the handicrafts club they were both apart of since the first day of first year. Despite the reputation of the former arts club, he and the orange-haired girl were the only ones part of that club. So Uryu found himself weaving or stitching as the brown-eyed girl spoke about various things, especially a student named Kurosaki Ichigo. Uryu had no idea when he had fallen for the girl who faulted herself for something as insignificant as strength. In his eyes, true strength was not based on physical prowess. It was about confronting situations that you fear. Orihime, he believed, had such strength. Uryu had been unprepared for her lips to connect with his own. His eyes had widened, unwilling to believe what had just occurred before Orihime kissed him again._

 _And he kissed her back._

Uryu now allowed the hot shower to run. He stared at the hands which had caressed another's body, the thoughts running through his mind furiously. The young Quincy had never truly thought about love, or sex. He hadn't known of how the two words could connect with each other so beautifully. Uryu closed his eyes, leaning against the wall of the shower as he remembered the panted gasps and breathes and moans. He remembered of how Orihime had kissed him, her lips impossibly soft and gentle. He remembered of how their legs had entwined, of how they had kissed each other fiercely.

He remembered telling her he loved her. Uryu had fondled her hair as she caressed his skin, her eyes suddenly boring into her own. The two had melted into another kiss, words forgotten until Orihime had said the words that made Uryu go cold.

 _"Kurosaki-kun…"_

The Quincy remembered that Orihime had told whispered Kurosaki's name twice, exactly how many times he had told her the truth that lied in his heart. Uryu had almost frozen when he heard those words. Almost. He kissed the girl he loved amidst the turmoil in his heart as she slept, and watched her smiling face as she slept blissfully. Uryu had pressed his lips against her forehead, her cheeks, and her lips one last time before he lost himself in the blissful world of sleep as he watched her rest beside him. Uryu had awoken to find himself alone, the evidence of last night gone. _Orihime must have left as soon as the sun rose,_ the dark-haired young man thought as he wrapped himself up in a towel. _Why didn't she wake me? I would have…loved to wake and be her face the first thing I would see._ Suddenly Uryu shook his head and inwardly berated himself for being a fool. _I'm sounding like someone in love,_ he thought as he remembered of what Orihime had whispered.

Uryu had no information of how his parents had met or how they had fallen in love. His mother had died when he was seven years old, falling into a coma the same day that Kurosaki's mother died. His younger mind had been bewildered and afraid as his distant father spent most of his waking hours tending to his mother, asking his grandfather and _sensei_ why his mother was sick and wouldn't wake up. He remembered of how his grandfather, for the first time, couldn't answer his questions, and embraced the boy, allowing his tears to soak into his Quincy uniform. Uryu remembered of how his mother had died, his father suddenly coming out her room with an emotionless expression. The day was warm and it had not rained. Uryu had stood still during his mother's funeral, unwilling to allow his father to see him cry. The young boy had spent most of his time focused on his grandfather and _sensei_ , allowing his wounds to be hidden as he learned the ancient craft of Quincy from the old man. Then, suddenly, he died. Uryu still remembered of how his grandfather had fought fiercely, determined to protect his grandson even as his body bled from multiple wounds and the Hollows remained relentless. Uryu remembered the last blow, of seeing the Shinigami suddenly arriving and killing the last Hollow, staring at the body of the old man who had meant so much to Uryu with contempt. It was only then did his hatred start to fester. The small boy had remained as far away as his father as he could, hearing the monks chant and the incense burned that Uryu vowed that he would hold the legacy of the Quincy and continue it.

He and his father had grown distant over the almost ten years since his mother's and grandfather's death. His father hadn't replied when Uryu started calling him by his name and not by the title Uryu had called him since he could remember. The Quincy thought that he could never find in his heart to love another person. The fifteen year old had come to believe what his father had said. That he was too cold. Unapproachable.

And most of all, a disappointment.

Uryu stared at the uniform he wore as he was about to exit the house. His father had not arrived home. _Good,_ Uryu thought as he peeled a small orange and put one of the fruits into his mouth. _He doesn't have to ruin my day._ As the teenager walked to his local high school, he realized that he was an hour late for his classes. Somehow it didn't matter. It didn't matter that he was late for school for the first time in his life. As the juices from the orange ran down his lips and onto his chin, Uryu thought of Orihime.

The juices from the orange reminded Uryu of the tears Orihime had cried that night.


	3. Dead Heart

_Dead Heart_

There were whispers surrounding Uryu when he had arrived late for his second class. He bore the surprised _sensei_ 's remarks and the whispers without a thought, and watched the day go by with boredom. He had not seen Orihime until lunchtime, and he noted of the slight pink tinge to her cheeks when he stared at her for a moment. A closer look and Uryu would have seen shame in her eyes. He did not. Uryu was simply happy to see Orihime.

"Ishida- _kun_ , last night was a mistake!" Uryu felt cold as Orihime continued to plead with him. She had wanted to meet with him after lunch, and he had followed her into the girl's bathroom. There, she told him that last night should have never happened. "I'm so sorry, Ishida- _kun_! I was lonely, and…" Uryu stared at the girl. How was it that he was so calm, the Quincy wondered as he watched the girl plead with him? She was not crying. Somehow, that only made it worse. "I needed someone to comfort me…and I…" It felt as if the cold feeling he had felt multiplied and created wounds. It was like a katana had stabbed him. _She…_ Uryu thought dully as the feeling intensified. _"Uryu…I…"_ Somehow he couldn't even see Orihime, only seeing darkness. His breath caught in his throat and he felt himself start to shake. _She_ used _…me. "Kurosaki-kun…" I was…a fool to believe that she actually…_

"Ishida- _kun_?" When Uryu didn't reply, the female first year student took a step closer to him. "Ishida- _kun_ , are you okay?"

"You called me…" Now Orihime's face was visible in his eyes. He could see the desperation and confusion in her beautiful brown orbs. "Uryu…you called me Uryu." His stomach plummeted when Orihime shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Ishida- _kun_. Calling you by your first name…was a mistake." _Mistake…_ Uryu thought as the world seemed to dim. "I'm…sorry that I made you think otherwise. It was…" Suddenly she paused and held her breath. The Quincy saw her hand in front of his own. "Are we friends again, Ishida- _kun_?"

Uryu felt as if his tongue was made out of sandpaper. Still, he gulped and whispered, _"Hai,_ Inoue- _san_." It had never hurt to say her name. Until today. He smiled at her, making his lie seem believable before he ran into the bushes outside and vomited his lunch. The stale bile and fluid were faint in his mind as Uryu felt the pain more intently than the saltiness in his mouth. Almost tasting like tears.

"Kurosaki- _kun_!" Uryu turned to find Ori – Inoue- _san_ calling out to Kurosaki as he left from school. Students were still in the hallway and stopped and stared at the two first years staring at each other. Inoue- _san_ was slightly trembling, her hands clasped together as she stared at the former Shinigami.

"What is it, Inoue?" Kurosaki said tiredly with a hint of irritation.

Inoue- _san_ didn't seem deterred from the young man's rude tone. Her eyes widened with emotion as she stared into the other brown eyes of the former Shinigami before her.

"I…really like you, Kurosaki- _kun_!" Uryu's eyes turned downward and he hoped no one noticed of how he gripped his school bag until his knuckles were white. "I love you, Kurosaki- _kun_ , so I –"

"Inoue." Kurosaki's voice was surprisingly gentle. "You know how I feel." He stared into the girl's tearing eyes. "I only see you as a friend. I'm sorry."

No one moved as the orange-haired male started to exit to the bottom of the stairs. The students seemed embarrassed, as if they had seen something that should only be seen behind private doors. As Inoue- _san_ started to cry with tears running down her cheeks, Uryu could see one lone student – Arisawa Tatsuki, if he remembered correctly – holding her trembling hands and leading her to the bathroom. It was at that moment that the students dispersed, talking in hushed whispers.

Uryu stood alone, only able to move as the last student passed. He came to an empty house, his father nowhere to be found. The young Quincy allowed his school bag to fall on the floor with a loud thump, and moved slowly to the bed until he collapsed. He felt so tired…so very tired. He remembered of how her body pressed against his own, breathless and moaning as he stroked her hair. As he told her… Uryu swallowed. He hoped that he wouldn't vomit again even as his world became unfocused. _I was a damn fool to_ think _that just because she said my_ name _and slept with me that she would actually love me._

Uryu could see Inoue- _san_ 's face in his mind, her tears caressing her face like stars that had been hidden from the clouds. He could see her smile, lighting up the dark world he created for himself, and heard her voice.

" _Ishida-kun…"_

Could she not see how she felt for him? How could she be so… _blind_? Uryu acknowledged now, in his haze of grief, that he had loved her since he had defended her from the Shinigami Mayuri. She had been the only one he told about losing his Quincy powers, and the dark-haired man still could not understand of how, for a brief moment, he had declared that he would go to Hueco Mundo without any thought of the enemies he could face. It was comparable when Kurosaki had thought only about saving Kuchiki Rukia from execution, without any thought to the enemies. When Kurosaki had told him to shield Inoue- _san_ with his own body if his powers went out of control, Uryu still remembered his own words. Even if he had died, Uryu knew that he would be happy that she was alive. He would…have no regrets. He didn't doubt that Inoue- _san_ would go to Hueco Mundo without one of the enemies threatening her comrades. She was selfless. That was one of the reasons why Uryu…

" _Ishida-kun…"_

But Inoue- _san_ didn't see him. When he had tried to fight against one of the enemies who had killed Kurosaki, her entire focus was on the dead Shinigami. Her despair and cries haunted his dreams, almost making the once-cold Quincy cry in his sleep. He hated to see her tears. More importantly, Uryu never wanted her to be sad. Never. Seeing her saddened expression caused a hole in his heart, and Uryu would have never forgiven himself if he was the reason for her unhappiness. Anger would always fester inside him when a sad expression echoed across her face, more likely the cause of that stupid Shinigami. She had been concerned when Uryu had lost his hand, had called out to him, but had only worriedly spoken of how Kurosaki was doing during the time she had healed him. Her gaze never on him long. _I wonder…_ Uryu had thought as tears continued to caress her face during that time, _would you cry as much as you did for Kurosaki…as you would for me if I was dead and bleeding?_

… _Inoue-san?_

The answer was no. Uryu knew the answer in his heart, but his mind had rejected it. Until Inoue- _san_ had slowly and painfully rejected him, leaving him with his bleeding heart. He had called her Orihime and told her that he loved her…but the dream was only a dream.

Uryu inwardly choked back a sob. His entire body was shaking, his glasses falling off his face as he buried his face in his hands. Tears streaked down his cheeks, warm and thick as he continued to unevenly breathe. He didn't notice of how, a couple moments later, he was completely sobbing, his cries echoing in the room. The tears fell onto his lap, soaking his clothes, but Uryu's agony and heartbreak didn't stop. He continued to pour his bleeding heart out from his tears.

He did not know of his father by the door, listening to his cries.


	4. Death

_Death_

They didn't speak for two months. Uryu focused on his studies, although it was obvious except to all who knew him that something had changed in the dark-haired Quincy. Uryu ignored Kurosaki's stare. It seemed to him that his entire world was in a haze. He hadn't cried since that night, but _something_ had broken within him. Uryu had no idea what it was, only knowing that he was more solitary than usual and didn't speak to anyone. The entire world seem to slow, as if Uryu was only grasping at the glass. Inoue- _san_ also appeared to have changed. Her face was pale and she seemed distant, her normal characteristics gone. There were often times when Uryu heard her retching in the bathroom, and he idly wondered if something was wrong with her immune system. He didn't truly know what was going on until Inoue- _san_ approached him one day in March and asked if he could talk with him.

"I…" She seemed to find it hard to speak. Her eyes were swimming with tears as her voice faded, and her paleness returned. "I'm…p-p-pregnant, Ishida- _kun_." Her hands tried to mask the sobs that emerged from her throat, but they echoed throughout the walls. Inoue- _san_ asked him to come into the bathroom again, where before she had told him that sleeping with was a mistake. _It seems something came of that night,_ Uryu thought as the he watched the tears pelt down her face. He strangely felt empty. Devoid of emotion. _I'm sorry, Inoue-san._ Uryu thought before he could stop himself.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

Inoue- _san_ continued to cry. "I-I don't know, Ishida- _kun_." Hastily, she wiped away her tears and couldn't manage to look into his eyes. "I…I always thought that I would do this with someone I love, but..." Suddenly, she became aware of the implication of her words and feverishly sobbed, "Ishida- _kun_ , I didn't mean what I said! I truly care for –"

"It is okay, Inoue- _san_." Uryu stated at her frozen face. His voice was clipped and distant, as if he did not still love the girl in front of him. The young Quincy inwardly sighed. _I am a father…I suppose._ "I…will be leaving now." He almost felt Inoue- _san_ 's hands try to grasp him.

"Wait! Ishida- _kun_!"

Uryu left without a backward glance.

"Ryuken." Uryu's father looked across from his dinner to his son. For a brief moment, Uryu stared into the cold depths, wondering what he would say. "You know of my…acquaintances? One of them is a young woman named Inoue Orihime." He hoped that his father would not see of how he gripped the fork in his hand impossibly hard. "She is pregnant, Ryuken."

"And you are the father, I presume?" Uryu didn't reply. He suddenly found his father in front of him and prepared himself for cold unforgiving words. He did not expect of what happened next.

Pain. Uryu found himself on the floor, nursing his cheek where his father had slapped him. The pain burned, coursing through his jaw as he stared at the man who had sired him.

"You fool." His words were cold and hard as his eyes. "You disappoint me again, Uryu." The younger Quincy didn't flinch from the emotion in his father's eyes. "You useless life. You bring shame on the honor of Quincy." The words were measured and careful, but Uryu suppressed a shudder that surged through him. The young Quincy had been used to his father coldness and his taunts, but…never had he called his life useless before. Genuine fear was growing in Uryu's expression.

"Ryuken –"

"You are no longer my son." The emptiness in his voice caused Uryu to stare blankly. "Leave." When Uryu did not move, his father's voice inched a notch. "Now."

"Father –"

"Now you call me by my appropriate title?" Uryu was still, breathing through his nose as his father suddenly smirked. "It is only when humans fear their extinction or otherwise do they obey their hated enemy." Uryu's father stared at his son with a withering expression. "What you feel for that _girl_ is nothing but lust, Uryu. Lust and innocent affection that is misplaced." He turned, his back towards his son. "Can you truly expect your pathetic feeling towards her to extend to the child growing in her womb?" His voice coated in disgust. "Do you truly believe that your petty feelings –"

"You never knew love!" Uryu suddenly shouted. "Never!" He stood, pointing his finger at the older Quincy. "You would never understand my love for Orihime and our child!" The words were said before he could measure them. Uryu stood, panting, as he watched his father's reaction. The man continued looking at him with a slightly shocked expression before hatred burned in his gaze.

"Do you truly feel this way, Uryu? Towards a pathetic human girl and," he added with mockery, "a bunch of human cells?"

"Yes." Uryu had thought about what Inoue- _san_ – no, Orihime – had said as he walked to his house. It had genuinely surprised him when he felt a surge of love for the embryo growing in Orihime's womb. A sense of fondness he had not felt since that night. "I do."

His father turned away from him. "Very well." The voice was distant and unapproachable. As always.

"Leave, or you will have wished you were never born."

* * *

Uryu first felt the pressure when he had walked only five minutes from the house he had known for his fifteen years. _Hollows!_ His mind became more alert when he realized how many of them were in Karakura Town. _Sixteen…!_ The young Quincy found the Hollows in a congested space, howling and screaming as Uryu confronted them. _Kurosaki is out of commission, and as such, your enemy is me!_ His arrows embedded in the Hollows, dispersing at its contact. _Disappear,_ Uryu thought as he continued to release his arrows. _Disappear and be destroyed!_ Only four Hollows were left, and Uryu found himself shaking. Blood gathered around his thumb. _I have not…killed so many Hollows…since I first met Kurosaki._ Uryu took a deep breath and pulled his arrow back. _Orihime…_ he suddenly thought. Where was she now?

At that moment, a Hollow grasped his arm and pulled. Uryu inwardly screamed as his arm was torn from his shoulder. Dark red blood spilled from the gaping wound. The Hollow grinned, and Uryu gasped and panted and his blood poured onto the ground as the Hollow inserted his arm in its mouth. Uryu barely avoided the other Hollow, his blood splattering on the ground. Uryu panted heavily, blood now seeping from the corner of his mouth as he stared at the four large enemies in front of him. He barely avoided another aim from the Hollow, cursing his balance when he fell. An animalistic growl came from him as his shaking knees stood, knowing full well that a Quincy's battle was lost if he lost an arm. _I…_ Uryu thought, gasps escaping from him as blood continued to fall onto the ground. _I will not die!_

He gathered the remaining energy in his remaining arm and slashed. _I bow to ancestors of Quincy for offending them,_ Uryu thought as the Hollow screamed and disappeared from the sword in it stomach. _But this is the only choice I have._ He pulled out the sword, unused to its weight, and sluggishly aimed at the Hollow in front of him. His blood loss was making it hard to move. Uryu barely moved in time to dodge another Hollow's arm, but screamed at the Hollow grabbed his left leg and tore it from his body. Blood and bone snapped as Uryu rolled onto the ground, grasping his only arm to stop himself from falling as he wheezed as the three remaining Hollows stood in front of him. He lied against the building, his wounds smearing the blood on the concrete. Uryu hefted himself up, blood pooling beneath him as he bared his teeth. His right leg shook as he stood, impossibly bearing with the pain.

He remembered his training, his grandfather explaining to him about the elaborate ceremony that he would one take part when he came of age. The teen remembered staring at the photos of his father and grandfather in awe, staring at their pure white robes and a big as big as them in their hands. _"Soon you will one day do this ritual, my child."_ He remembered blinking his eyes as his grandfather and _sensei_ caressed his hair. _"I know you will make a fine Quincy on day, Uryu."_

 _I am Ishida…Uryu…_ Uryu thought as his entire body burned as he prepared for the final blow. _The 127th head of the Ishida line…and a Quincy!_

 _Orihime!_ Uryu thought. _Orihime…!_ Bracing himself, the grievously wounded Quincy roared as he slashed one of the Hollows through its limbs. _Orihime!_ Uryu thought as the sword slashed through the other Hollow. _Orihime…!_ His mind was too numb with agony as the last Hollow suddenly grabbed him and squeezed. Uryu screamed, his organs crushed, his body broken and bleeding, the stomach which had been healed now only a pool of blood. _Orihime…_ Uryu thought as the Hollow's face inched near his own, _I…will always love you…and the child inside you…even though my feelings…_ A lone tear dripped from his eye.

There was a great roar and Uryu found himself falling onto the ground. He was caught, his broken messed-up body screaming as his eyes tried to decipher who had saved him. His glasses had fallen onto the floor, their lenses broken and cracked. He felt his body being lied on someone's lap, and stared. _Who…?_ He could feel his blood pool around him, the red soaking in his clothes. _Who…is it?_ He tried to see, but could only see darkness.

"Ori…hime…" Uryu whispered, his rasp echoing in the dull night, the whispered name dying on his lips as he died.

Ishida Ryuken stared dully at the dead body of his son. His eyes were open, staring blankly as his flesh died. The blood coated against Ryuken's white coat, soaking the red more deeply. The man stared as the blood continued to flow despite the end of his son's life. The right arm and the left leg had been eaten by the Hollows, and his entire body had been crushed. His glasses lied a few feet from him, cracked and broken as Ryuken stared at the body of his dead son in his arms. The Quincy Cross that Uryu had been so proud of, that he had worn since the day of his father's death, was unrecognizable in his hands as it was completely coated with blood.

He had come too late. The blood of his son had soaked into the pavement, its red hue never leaving. Ryuken softly brushed his son's cold cheek. He had never been affectionate with him with he had been alive. Uryu believed that his father hated him. How far from the truth that was. Ryuken simply pushed him, knowing that Uryu shone the brightest when mocked and denied the expression of love. Now as his son lied dead in his arms, Ryuken cursed himself. He had been furious when Uryu had told him about the girl. He had told him things he never should have. And now… Ryuken buried his son's head in his chest, gritting his teeth, numb to all else. Sobs escaped from him. Violent, echoing sobs, cradling Uryu's dead body in his arms as he held the empty Quincy Cross in his hand.


	5. Empty Souls

_Empty Souls_

"I don't know what to do, Tatsuki- _chan_!" Orihime cried. Her friend, Tatsuki, stared in silence as she observed her crying friend. The girl with burnt-orange hair was a mess. Tissues and forgotten food were on the small table Orihime had, and the brown-haired girl almost sighed in exasperation when her friend started to cry again.

"At least did you tell Ichigo?" Orihime looked up in her friend in shock. Tatsuki- _chan_ looked disappointed, but she held up her finger. "I know he doesn't like responsibility, but I can't believe he would just push you off like that!"

"It's…not…Kurosaki-kun." Orihime lowered her head. She could inwardly imagine Tatsuki- _chan_ stare at her in shock.

"So then, who is it then?" Tatsuki- _chan_ asked as she sipped a cup of tea.

There was a growing blush on Orihime's cheeks. "It's…Ishida Uryu."

Orihime shielded herself from Tatsuki- _chan_ 's tea as it spilled over her hands. For a moment, it appeared that the tomboy had nothing to say.

"Are you serious?" Orihime nodded, and Tatsuki- _chan_ could see that the girl was not lying. Giving an exasperated sigh, Tatsuki- _chan_ shook her head. "You mean you got into bed with the cold douchebag?"

"Tatsuki- _chan_ …" Orihime mumbled into her t-shirt. "He's not like that."

"So, do you at least tell him?" Orihime nodded, tears appearing in her eyes again.

"I…told him, but I…told him it was a mistake!" Orihime suddenly wailed. Her tears started anew. "I didn't know what to do…" she cried as Tatsuki- _chan_ started to stare at her with a burning expression.

"Inoue Orihime." Orihime stared at her friend, unused to her serious expression and words. "Do you love this guy?"

"L-love?" the burnt orange haired teen gasped. "I-I…" Suddenly she quieted and stared at her stomach. She knew that she wasn't showing yet, but it would only be a matter of time. "I love…Kurosaki- _kun_ …right?" Tatsuki- _chan_ slapped her on the forehead, making her cry out.

"Love is more than a crush, Orihime." The girl's brown eyes widened at her friend's serious expression. "So I ask you again, do you love this guy?"

"I…" Orihime faltered. Although she would try not to remember, the night when she had slept with Ishida- _kun_ echoed in her dreams. She remembered his gentle caresses and kisses, and of how he moaned her name. _"Orihime…anata o aishiteru."_ She had not replied then, but remembered of how he stroked her hair with his nimble fingers so softly, and of how his lips felt so _right_ against his own. Orihime remembered of the guilt that gnawed at her when she forgot to thank Ishida- _kun_ for saving her, and almost feeling disappointment when the Quincy didn't say anything. Of how she had cried at the sight of Ishida- _kun_ 's healing hand, vowing to herself that he would not be hurt like that again. _"Uryu…" she had panted as he kissed her, her fingers wrapped in his hair._ "I…don't know," Orihime answered honestly. She noted of the small smirk on her friend's face. "But…I care for him."

"When are you due?" Tatsuki- _chan_ asked as she sipped her tea.

"October 9." Suddenly, Orihime smiled for the first time. "It's between our birthday months and the number can be multiplied by three, just like our dates."

"Thank God for that," Tatsuki- _chan_ stated as Orihime started to wipe away her tears. _It seems…she's okay…_ the dark brown-haired girl thought.

Orihime was almost running to the door of her classroom. _I…have to tell him,_ Orihime thought as she thought of the dark-haired Quincy. _Ishida-kun…_ She had thought back to her words to him and cringed. _It wasn't until now until I realized how much I had hurt him from what I said. I hope he's okay…_ Orihime stopped short when she was about to call Ishida- _kun_ 's name. The room was eerily silent. Even the students who were normally alive and active during the morning were silent. Orihime was about to call out when the teacher suddenly called her.

"Inoue." Ochi- _sensei_ 's voice was dull. Orihime noted with shock that her normal expression was vacant, and her face was bloated and slightly red. "You're just in time…for the announcement."

 _What's going on?_ Orihime wondered. She looked around the room and saw sullen expressions and a couple of female students crying in the corner of the room. _Kurosaki-kun isn't here…nor is Sado-kun…what is going on?_ Ono- _sensei_ stood in the center of the room, the tone of her voice subdued and hoarse. Orihime watched nervously with a growing fear.

"Ishida Uryu…as most of you know…died last night." _What?_ "He was in a horrific car accident, and…pronounced dead at the scene." _…A Hollow…_ Orihime suddenly thought, a cold and empty feeling coursing through her body. Her hands started to shake. _Kurosaki-kun isn't a Shinigami anymore…so Ishida-kun…_ Suddenly the world started to spin. Orihime found it hard to breathe. "Funeral services are…from a week from now, on March 11." In front of her trembling eyes, Orihime could see Ochi- _sensei_ stiffly bow, tears flowing from her eyes, falling onto the floor. "I trust…all of you will be there." Orihime was fighting tears. Never before, she thought, had she encountered such despair. Not even when Kurosaki- _kun_ had been killed by Ulquorria had Orihime felt such dark deep despair that shook breath from her body. She felt as if she was far away, the words foreign to her ears. _It's a lie…_ Orihime suddenly thought. It had to be. The memory of Ishida- _kun_ holding her arm as he defended her from Mayuri, of how he shielded her with his body as he battled the Shinigami, and of his saddened face as she healed his hand. _It's a lie. Ishida-kun…couldn't die. He…_

"Orihime?" Vaguely, she heard someone call her name. They shook her, calling her name as Orihime continued to breathe unevenly, faster and faster as tears spilled down her cheeks. Her breathing started to solely become gasps that tore from her throat. "Orihime!" _He…can't…_ His face, calm and serene as he told her he loved her. _Die…_

The world faded to black.


	6. Hollow

_Hollow_

Inoue Orihime had fainted on the night after Ishida Uryu had died. She had awoken to find herself in the Urahara shop, Kurosaki- _kun_ and Sado- _kun_ by her side. She had seen of how empty they looked. Kurosaki- _kun_ wouldn't look at her, gritting his teeth as uncharacteristic tears trailed down his face. He looked so broken. Sado- _kun_ was staring ahead, his hair hiding his eyes and his expression. The characteristically carefree and smiling Urahara was grim and told Orihime quietly that Ishida Uryu had died after battling fifteen Hollows. _"His father, Ishida Ryuken, killed the last one…but the young Quincy died in his arms."_ Against his urging, Orihime was told that Uryu's right leg and left arm had been devoured by the Hollows, and his organs and body crushed beyond repair. _"Not even you…could have done anything that night, Inoue-san."_ Instead of comforting her, Urahara found the girl inconsolable as she kept on shedding tears. All she could think about was that Ishida- _kun_ was dead, and that she hadn't done anything to help him that night. It was only then that Urahara noted a different spiritual pressure, faint and only starting to grow, when he turned Orihime to him and told her to explain the entire story.

Orihime noted of how Kurosaki- _kun_ kept his rage barely in check. _"If he wasn't dead, I would kill him myself!"_ Orihime had shook her head and explained so quietly of what happened that night. _"I…used him."_ Orihime had whispered as tears caressed her face. _"I…was lonely and needed someone to hold me…so I used him."_ Tears trailed down her cheeks and fell onto her knuckles, falling onto the floor. She noted of how Kurosaki- _kun_ 's face became sorrowful instead of angry, and of how she felt Sado- _kun_ 's large hand on her shoulder. _"He told me…that night…that he loved me…and I…"_ Orihime gasped and sobbed at the thought of Ishida- _kun_ – no, Uryu – bleeding and dying. _"I couldn't tell him I cared for him."_

It had pained Orihime to no end that she did not share Uryu's feelings. He had loved her, she realized as she remembered all the battles they had fought in and of how he protected her. She remembered of how tender and serene his face was when he told her he loved her. Of how he told her those same words twice. Orihime did love him…but not in the way he had thought on that night. The teen thought of how she wished she could have comforted Uryu in his last moments, telling him that she cared for him and loved him.

But…it was too late.

Orihime had managed to stand during Uryu's funeral. She faintly heard the chants of the monks, the solemn faces of Kurosaki- _kun_ 's father and Uryu's father, seeing the lone grave plaque in front of her. It was now night, the stars shining and echoing against Orihime's pale face. It wasn't raining. The day her brother died, it had been raining. His funeral had been the same. Now, however, the drops of sadness didn't coat the ground. Orihime stared at the grave in front of her, inwardly tracing the characters of Uryu's name in her mind. _Is he…in Soul Society right now…or…?_ She stopped as she heard a crunch. Uryu's father was behind her, the cigarette crushed on the ground. Her brown eyes widened when she saw him hold out a small box in front of her.

"I believe you need this more than I do, Inoue- _san_." _An urn,_ Orihime realized as she recognized the familiar shape. "My son…although you did not share his feelings…was precious to you." She held the urn with both of her hands, feeling the smoothness against her palms as Uryu's father turned and walked away. "Farewell."

Uryu's photo – one of the only photos that he had smiling, taken shortly after they had rescued Kuchiki- _san_ from Soul Society – was now next to her brother's. _The two would have gotten along,_ Orihime thought as she daily prayed to their souls, hoping to find them in peace. _My brother would approve of him, unlike Kurosaki-kun._ As Orihime's belly began to swell, she became aware of the whispers that followed her. Many people wondered who the father was, and several guessed that Kurosaki Ichigo was the father. Orihime would always think sadly whenever she heard those words, her long hair falling into her face as Tatsuki- _chan_ or Kurosaki- _kun_ "handled" the students who stated those words. Orihime often thought about Uryu, especially the one night they had shared. _If only I…_ she had thought as she cried herself to sleep. _If only I knew…then maybe…_ She thought of Uryu, making her realize of how short she had known him. He had loved her in the short amount of time they had. Uryu's father had said, before he had left, that his son's last words had been her name. _"I was wrong about his shallow love for you,"_ he had stated as Orihime stood with her eyes wide. _"He loved you as much as I loved my Katagiri…perhaps even more."_ It was the only time that Orihime had heard Uryu's mother mentioned by name. One day before she had gotten to know him, Orihime had asked Uryu of how he could sew so well. The dark-haired Quincy hadn't replied for a moment before he looked Orihime in the eyes for the first time. _"My mother taught me,"_ he had said. It was only now that she acknowledged this, but Orihime loved his eyes most out of all his features. They were black, almost devoid of emotion until…he was with her. Protecting her. Loving her.

 _I wish I could have known her,_ Orihime thought as she knitted a small light blue shirt. _She sounds like a nice person._ Orihime hadn't been certain what to do regarding her pregnancy. She had no time to think about what to do, for her mind was bombarded with grief and guilt. Orihime remembered of one day, Tatsuki- _chan_ had to force her out of bed and had to feed her the same day. By the time she had actually registered that there was a baby growing inside her, Orihime was past her twenty-second week. She had thought she would try to raise this child. Orihime knew that she was only be sixteen when the baby was born, but it was only a couple of years from when most women have a child. As the school year had started with Orihime now a second year and the only pregnant teen in the school, she was grateful to be close to Tatsuki- _chan_ and Kurosaki- _kun_ and his family.

Orihime was very grateful to his father, for his appointments with her, her prenatal vitamins, and her ultrasounds were free. He had offered her to live with him, but Orihime had declined. Although it had then been four months since Uryu's death, Orihime didn't want to be reminded of her guilt any more than she already blamed herself. She didn't want to risk Kurosaki- _kun_ screaming at her that it was her fault. Orihime had such nightmares as these. She often dreamed of Uryu, his limbs scattered and bleeding as he stood and faced the Hollows as Orihime screamed. Other times she dreamed of him alive, holding her in his arms when he suddenly spoke to her in a low voice and told her that it was her fault that he died. That she had broken his heart and that the reason he had died was because of his heartbreak. The most terrifying nightmare was when Orihime was lost in a dark place, calling Uryu's name until she was hoarse and pleading for him to come back. There was always no answer. After finding tears flowing from her eyes and breathing heavily, Orihime would sometimes hold both of her hands to her stomach, feeling the baby move. Many times that was enough, and Orihime found herself crying herself to sleep.

Tatsuki- _chan_ came to cook for her, as the other girl had stated that Orihime's meals were inedible for "that kid." Orihime had giggled, a small smile on her face as she heard her friend's words. Her friend had smiled back. Sometimes when Orihime visited Kurosaki- _kun_ 's house, the second year high school student found Karin- _chan_ and Yuzu- _chan_ wanting to hear the baby move and kick. Orihime allowed a small smile to form on her face when she heard both girls gasp in surprise and almost demand her if she had chosen a name, or what sex the baby was. Orihime had cried when Kurosaki- _kun_ 's father had told her that she was expecting a boy. _"Be careful, Orihime-chan,"_ the normally carefree and gentle doctor said with seriousness. _"Birth is a very serious procedure, especially around your age. The baby is around thirty-three weeks now, but…"_ Then he had smiled and asked her what she was going to name her son. Orihime had discussed this with Tatsuki- _chan_ , but the tomboy had simply shrugged. _"Call him whatever you want."_ Orihime always visited Uryu's grave every day. She visited him when the sun rose before school and when the sun set before going home. She often told him about memories she had yet to share with anyone else, about her brother or anything else. The pregnant girl would often tell him about the short time they had together, reminiscing, and told her about her advancing pregnancy. _"Kurosaki-kun regained his Shinigami powers, and he has been busier than ever, killing Hollows. I think…he blames himself for your death too, even though he doesn't say anything."_ Two weeks after Uryu had died at the hands of sixteen Hollows, Kurosaki- _kun_ had regained his powers from the help of Fullbringers, humans who had powers similar to hers and Sado- _kun_ 's. The returned Shinigami didn't tell her much, but something in his eyes made her worry. _"What do you say for names, Uryu? I think you wouldn't like the name Kaoru but I…"_ No matter how many times Kurosaki- _kun_ had asked, no one in Soul Society had seen a young Quincy named Ishida Uryu.

Orihime still dreamed of him. Her nightmares, although present, did not occur as much as they did in the aftermath of Uryu's death. She often found him in his Quincy uniform beneath a _sakura_ tree or an umbrella, smiling and calmly waiting for her as she sat down by him. Sometimes they exchanged words. Often, both of them said nothing but observed each other. Those were sweet dreams. Orihime thought that in her dreams, Uryu smiled more often than he had when he had been alive. She wrote letters to him as well, never missing a day even as her feet ached and her stomach became larger than a pumpkin.

It was now October 9. Although Kurosaki- _kun_ 's father had warned her that the baby could be born early, he seemed to content to wait patiently. _Like his father,_ Orihime thought as she continued to write. Her teachers had allowed her to miss the required six weeks needed for her body to heal, and she promised them that she wouldn't miss her work or allow being a teenage mother distract her from her academics. _I think I –_ Orihime stopped writing as a bout of pain suddenly occurred. _I think I know what this means…_ she thought as became aware of another bout of pain. The ambulance had taken her to the hospital, where she was greeted by Kurosaki- _kun_ , his father, Tatsuki- _chan_ , the returned Kuchiki-san, and Sado- _kun_. As the pain increased and her water broke, Orihime thought of the dark-haired Quincy who was beyond her reach. As she became only aware of the mind-numbing pain as she lied in her own perspiration and blood as Kurosaki- _kun_ 's father stared at her worriedly, Orihime closed her eyes and thought of the emptiness that had first haunted her since Uryu's death. She could see his body, coated in blood as he was held by his sobbing father, his eyes open and staring, the proud Quincy Cross that Orihime had secretly admired coated completely with his blood. _Uryu…_ Orihime could hear the cries of an infant, squalling and trembling in the arms of Kurosaki Isshin. She could faintly see the dark hair and gray eyes. The blood wouldn't stop. It continued to flow as Orihime whispered her son's name and as shouts and beeps continued to assault her ears. Orihime closed her eyes, deaf to the sounds and the desperate shouts of her name as she thought of what she had wanted to write to Uryu.

 _Watashi wa…anata o aishiteru…to…omoimasu._

 _I think…I love...you._

Inoue Orihime sighed softly and smiled as she died.


	7. Grief

_Greif_

Kurosaki Ichigo stood as he stared at the grave in front of him. He was holding an umbrella, shielding the rain, but it did nothing to ease his sorrow and grief. Beside him, Kuchiki Rukia was stood holding incense. The small Shinigami crouched down to Inoue Orihime's grave, the smell of the incense fading from the rain. The grass wet under her feet. Rukia stood, her face a mask of grief.

"Inoue- _san_ has not been sighted in Soul Society so far," she told her male companion. She could see of how he clutched his umbrella tightly, almost turning his hand white. "It has only been six months, Ichigo," she stated gently. "Give it time."

"Out of all the times…that I didn't want to see them…now I do and can't find them," Ichigo stated, the grief still raw from Inoue- _san_ 's death and Ishida- _san_ 's. His face was a mask of pain.

"Are you sure you made the right decision?" Rukia asked lightly. The female Shinigami could see him grit his teeth and stare hard at the grave.

"I do. That bastard Ryuken didn't want him, anyway." Ichigo added. Rukia sighed and closed her eyes as she thought about the memory. The infant baby boy, with dark hair had gray eyes, had been born healthy. Rukia had stared at the tiny body, tears emerging from her eyes from the characteristically calm Shinigami as Ichigo stood with his back stiff as a soundless cry escaped from him. Inoue- _san_ 's death had crushed the remaining grief he held within himself from Ishida- _san_ 's death, and Ichigo would often discard his pride and sob in Rukia's arms as the weeks continued to pass. The funeral had taken place a week after the twins were born, and many people came, the exact opposite of Ishida- _san_ 's death almost a year before. Inoue- _san_ had her grave next to her older brother's, and Rukia had stared at the dates that many people agreed were too soon. The infant boy, after serious discussions and arguments, were now living in an orphanage in Hokkaido, far away from Karakura Town. When Rukia had shouted that Ichigo was simply shirking his responsibilities and running away, Ichigo had glared at her with anger she hadn't known he could possess. _"I'm_ protecting _him, Rukia. I could feel him reitsu from the moment he was born, and it's much higher than any normal person. A Hollow could kill him easily, and I won't always be around to protect him. He could be targeted simply because I'm there." He had paused, learning from his dead friends that death can strike anytime. "When he comes here, because I know he will, that boy can hate me all he wants."_

Rukia had searched for Ishida- _san_ 's and then Inoue- _san_ 's following their deaths, but she could not locate them. No one knew anything about what happened to them. She remembered Ichigo's words after the young Quincy's death. _"Not knowing is the hardest."_

 _Ahh…_ Rukia had thought as she stared at the weeping sky. _You are right, Ichigo._

Softly, Rukia took his hands in his. Ichigo stared at her, an unguarded look on his face as he stared into her eyes.

"Let's go home, Ichigo."


End file.
